Dumb and Dumber (TV series)
| last_aired = | company = Hanna-Barbera Cartoons New Line Television | distributor = Turner Entertainment | num_episodes = 13 | executive_producer = Sherry Gunther Sasha Emerson Robert Friedman | producer = Byron Vaughns }} Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series is a Hanna-Barbera-produced animated series based on the 1994 comedy film of the same name. The animated series premiered in 1995 on ABC. Matt Frewer provided the voice of Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey's character in the movie), while Bill Fagerbakke voiced the character of Harry Dunne (Jeff Daniels' character in the movie). The animated series was written by Bennett Yellin, co-writer of the original film. The series was cancelled after one season. Premise The cartoon revolves around the continued misadventures of Lloyd and Harry after reacquiring their dogshaped van now named "Otto". It also features a new character, Kitty, a female pet purple beaver who appears to be smarter than both men. Voice cast * Bill Fagerbakke as Harry Dunne (and Cowboy) * Matt Frewer as Lloyd Christmas (and Gunther/Jim #3) * Tom Kenny as Weenie (and Thumbs/Bodybuilder #2/Spock) Production Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series is the final Hanna-Barbera-produced show to premiere on ABC (as well as the final Hanna-Barbera-produced show to air on broadcast network television) and one of the last Saturday morning cartoons on the network not associated with The Walt Disney Company. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera in association with New Line Cinema (the distributor of the original film). Episodes }} }} }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} | LineColor = 161611 }} }} Release Broadcast The series aired in reruns on Cartoon Network after its cancellation. In Britain, the series was screened on Cartoon Network before receiving terrestrial airings on Channel 4 (unlike The Mask: Animated Series and Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, two other shows based on a film starring Jim Carrey, both of which were shown by the BBC). Home media On January 13, 2015, Warner Archive released Dumb and Dumber: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. A tape containing some episodes of the show, including "Dumb Luck", was released in Australia and Russia in the 1990s. But in the United States the show wasn't released on home video until 2015. Streaming All 13 episodes of the series are available for streaming via Amazon Video and iTunes. References External links * * Category:Television programs based on films Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:1996 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television shows set in Rhode Island Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television series by New Line Television Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Animated duos